Top spraying shower heads have larger outlet volume and larger outlet area compared to the traditional hand shower head. And with the improvement of people's life level, single functional shower heads can not meets the needs. Therefore, the top spraying shower heads are added with massage function based on the shower function, people can manually switch to select shower function and massage function. However, traditional top spraying shower heads have not reset function when the water supply is turned off, that is to say, when the user uses the massage function, and after the shower, the shower head is still situated in the massage function. It is also situated in the massage function at the next time, if it is a child, he may not be able to switch the top spraying shower head and can but use the massage function due to the height reason, thus making it inconvenient.